Un espace entre nous (Cyprien & Norman)
by dekopacchi
Summary: Un cadavre exquis revisité fait par 3 jeunes auteurs : Kanako, Kageki et Morgane. Le thème, les personnages, et le temps de la fiction sont donnés. Le premier écrit un paragraphe et envoie sa dernière phrase au second, et ainsi de suite. Cyprien et Norman se retrouvent dans une fusée dans l'espace. Qu'est-ce que la galaxie a à leur offrir ? Couverture par Kageki.


_Le cadavre exquis consiste à ce que la première personne écrive un paragraphe et n'envoie que la dernière ligne à la seconde personne et ainsi de suite. Les lieux, temps, et personnages sont donnés._

 _ **Première partie du cadavre exquis : Kanako.**_

Il est maintenant 14h sur Terre, mais cela m'importe peu désormais. Avec Norman, mon camarade de toujours, nous avons décollé pour une aventure totalement fantastique dans l'espace. Nous sommes plus que deux face à l'univers entier. Je le regarde alors du coin de l'œil. Il est concentré à analyser et à comprendre plusieurs boutons qui se trouvent sur les murs. Il est si mignon quand il est dans ses pensées. Cependant, je le trouve parfois un peu trop stressé, il ne profite jamais du moment présent. Cela a toujours été comme ça. Même en classe, alors qu'il faisait ses exercices, moi je regardais les nuages par la fenêtre. Et ici, dans la fusée, je suis plus préoccupé à admirer le spectacle qu'est l'espace plutôt que de me renseigner sur ma mission. Je sais, c'est mal, et Norman me le répète souvent, mais je suis comme ça. Et au fond, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Après tout, il est resté mon ami après tout ce temps, c'est dire. Il était toujours là lors de mes ruptures, et moi j'étais là quand il a fait son coming out à sa famille.

Je remarque que Norman me regarde depuis quelques secondes, un sourire moqueur à la bouche.

"- Encore dans les nuages monsieur dream ?

\- Oh la ferme ! Et puis, on est dans l'espace là, y'a plus de nuages."

Norman rigole doucement puis me fixe longuement. Je suis un peu gêné, il arbore une expression plutôt sérieuse. Il s'approche alors comme il peut - le manque de gravité n'est pas forcément pratique - et est maintenant à deux centimètres de mon visage.

 _ **Deuxième partie du cadavre exquis : Kageki**_

Je ne peux plus me retenir, il faut que je l'embrasse. Lui et ses belles boucles d'or me font rugir au fond de moi. C'est comme si, au plus profond de mon cœur, ma voix criait son nom à travers un ouragan de délice et d'amour sucré.

Nous sommes désormais au point de non retour. Il n'y a aucune possibilité pour moi, ni pour lui, d'échapper à la situation. J'approche maintenant mes lèvres de plus en plus lentement des siennes afin de lui faire parvenir mes sentiments dans l'acte le plus pur et divin que la vie peut nous permettre d'accomplir. Cependant... Rien ne se passe comme prévu, nous sommes interrompus par le commandant de bord! Un certain.. Marc-Edouard... Sa voix stridente résonne dans toute la cabine, nous empêchant donc d'achever ce que j'ai, en vain, tenté de mettre en oeuvre. Je le hais ce Marc-Edouard, toujours à parler de choses stupides et à chantonner sur des airs de chansons des années 2000... Mais bon, écoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire j'imagine.

"- Hey oh moussaillons! On est pas ici pour se rouler des caboches hein! C'est pas très extraordinary tout ça ! Bref, mes loulous, remettez vous au boulot plutôt que de jouer à touche... Attendez..? Que se passe-t-... AHHHHH!"

Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à crier comme ça lui? Il est vraiment étrange! Mais je sens bien que Norman n'est pas serein..

"- Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe! Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave?!" me dit-il maintenant.

Ne suis-je pas plus important que ce ramassis d'ordures qui nous sert de commandant? C'est n'importe quoi, je ne comprends plus rien !

 _ **Dernière partie du cadavre exquis : Morgane.**_

La confusion se lit sans doute entre mes sourcils non épilés. Je dessine une moue choquée et déçue sur mon visage. Mais je poursuis Norman sans dire un mot, suivant ses pas pressés le long du couloir menant à la salle de commandement du vaisseau. Le stresse monte au fil de notre ascension. Une porte s'ouvre devant nos yeux et nous révèle l'apparence du commandant Marc-Edouard. Sa mine grave laisse présager le pire... Il n'a jamais été particulièrement amusant à mes yeux, mais j'ai un terrible pressentiment. Pire qu'un sketch de Kev Adams sur les asiatiques, je sens que le rire n'est définitivement pas au rendez-vous.

Un silence nous consume tandis que nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux. Norman ose enfin couper le silence :

"- Commandant Marc Édouard, pourquoi avez vous crié ?!" il craque avant moi. Ma main se pose sur son épaule instinctivement, je tente de le calmer mais mes battement de cœur trahissent mon angoisse - il se dégage aussitôt de moi faisant un pas vers le commandant Marc Édouard. Celui ci l'arrête d'un simple geste de main.

Le silence revient de plus belle, mais notre commandant ne le laisse pas se prolonger.

"- Mes amis, nous ne pouvons rien faire... Nous allons mourir. "

\- QUOI ?"

Nos deux voix s'élèvent au même moment - la panique s'installe tandis que le commandant reste de marbre.

"- Pourquoi on va mourir ?!" crie Norman. Je vois la rage dans ses yeux. La fureur de perdre.

"- C'EST UN ATTENTAT SUICIDE GROS MALIN ! Nous allons nous écraser sur la terre et la détruire !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !"

Je crie à mon tour en protestation. Mais malgré la force de ma conviction pour empêcher les plans maléfique de Marc Édouard ... Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Rien autour de moi, pas un objet non... rien que je puisse faire. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à frapper mon commandant, car il a des lunettes. Et je suis sûr que Norman non plus, n'osera jamais transgresser ce tabou.

Mais au moment où tout semble perdu, un être venu d'une autre galaxie fait son entrée dans la salle. Notre sauveur inflige un tacle à Marc Édouard, le laissant dans une position latérale de sécurité. Plié de douleur, il ne peut qu'assister à la défaite de son plan diabolique tandis que Norman désactive la procédure attentat.

"- Merci Ribery."

Le sauveur de la galaxie sans morale ni tabou vient de repartir.


End file.
